Roses to Nobody
by AzraelWrites
Summary: Cas is a worker at a flower shop and a mysterious man named Dean comes every day at Five in the morning to get a bouquet of flowers. Curious and jealous Cas tries to figure out where those flowers are going while hiding his hidden affections from his customer. It's a very short almost-one-shot and my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Cas was in the back arranging flowers at 5:00 AM when the bell that announced a customer jingled startling him. He dropped a yellow rose on the ground, startled by the noise, and bent over to pick it up a pink flush tinged his face in embarrassment.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked standing up at the counter turning his attention the counter. He didn't know anyone who would get up this early for flowers. Startlingly green eyes met his own and suddenly his blush darkened.

The man had a smooth face and his T-shirt showed off his bulging arm muscles. Furiously trying to fight the red rising in his cheeks, Cas listened intently to the man twirling the rose in his hand.

"I'd like a bouquet of roses, please," he had a low voice tinged with sadness.

"What color?" Castiel asked trying not to let his eyes trace the man's perfect jawline.

"Your choice," the man said sharply and fell silent. Castiel lingered for a moment before quickly scrambling off to make his bouquet. His hands were sweaty as he selected a combination of red and yellow roses. Certainly was a lucky girl- or boy- he reminded himself who got flowers from him. As he handed them over his skin brushed against his rough hands sending a tingling on his own. As the man was about to exit the store, flowers in hand he tentatively asked,

"What's your name?"

"Dean," the man answered and left walking down the street just as the sun began to rise. As the man left a small smile graced Cas's lips and didn't leave for the rest of the day. Charlie came in bubbly as always her red hair swinging behind her.

She took in Cas's face and with a sly smile asked him, "Who'd you meet today. Was it a girl?" She asked grinning, when she got no response, "was it a boy?" Cas turned red and she poked him, "It was wasn't it!" She gave out a squeal soliciting attention from the customers. She turned red too, but kept whispering questions to him, "What's he look like? Eye color, skin color, beard no beard, short hair long hair?" She almost bubbled over with curiosity.

"Charlie, stop I just met him and I'm pretty sure he's in a relationship," Castiel silenced her gruffly and to calm himself down just as much to stop Charlie from telling the entire store he was in love with someone.

"At least his eye color?" Charlie pleaded giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Green," Cas answered finally, but green didn't really describe them. They were the color of a sea after the storm or a polished emerald, they were the color of a sprout pushing its way up through the soil up to the sun. Green couldn't say all that.

Charlie smiled seeing the faraway look in Cas's eyes. Of all her years working with him, she had never seen him in love.

"And is his name?" she asked

"Dean," Charlie vowed to make sure they got together because she was sure this would be the cutest couple ever.

The next morning Cas was at the shop again 4:30 in the morning tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And at five just like yesterday, he heard the jingle of the shop bells and in walked Dean. Castiel noted the bags under his eyes and the way his walk was unsteady. Though he had never gotten wildly drunk himself, Cas could see the signs clear as day.

Perhaps, he thought, these flowers were an apology of some sort as he finished up a pre-ordered bouquet of white carnations and wrapped them up placing them on the workstation in the back.

"Just a minute he called," tying it with a twist tie before walking up to the counter.

"Hello Dean," he said softly

"Hello." Dean groaned clutching his forehead.

"Another bouquet?" Castiel questioned

"Yeah, you pick," Dean muttered. Cas leaned in closer to catch his words and his breath caught a little as he stared into those brilliant eyes.

"Of course," he answered and moved away quickly. He moved to the station in the back selecting pastel pink and blue roses with some white filler. He selected the best ones carefully, Dean looked like he could use something extra. As he arranged the flowers he was sure he could feel Dean's gaze on his back, but when he turned he was staring at the counter still clutching his head. Cas stood looking at him for a moment when Dean looked upwards and his eyes connected with Cas's. It was though an electric current flowed between them and Castiel forgot how to breathe.

He didn't believe in soulmates, but God he figured this was how it would feel. It was though he was a comet pulled from orbit and he would happy to circle a planet as beautiful as this. The current was broken as Dean looked away again and Castiel stepped back embarrassed yet again.

"Here you go," he said awkwardly offering the flowers. Dean received them and there was another contact of skin sending shivers up his spine.

"What's your name?" Dean asked his voice low and rough

"Castiel-well Cas," Cas stuttered it was though he was drugged by his closeness. He could smell alcohol on his breath and he knew this was not something Dean would do when sober. But he had to restrain his urge to lean in and kiss him.

"Cas," Dean muttered and it gave him an inexplicable pleasure to hear him say his name. It was a possessiveness he had never felt before, but now there was hatred to whoever those flowers were going to. A hatred that was unwanted and unwarranted, but unrelenting nonetheless.

When he had been younger Cas had toyed with the notion of true love. After life had run its course, that fantasy had been buried beneath the sands of time. But when he gazed into those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, it resurfaced inside of him.

Of course, if it were true love, Cas thought, then Dean wouldn't be getting flowers for someone else.

He sighed and began to work on some more preordered bouquets. Cas loved his job, he really did, but now tantalized with Dean, he wanted more. For years his schedule was get up early, eat breakfast, go to work, go home and sleep. That was it. Other had remarked on his monotonous life, Charlie in particular, but he hadn't cared, that is until now.

It seemed so pointless now. It was if the world had been plunged into a black and white landscape that melded into one picture of nothing. And the only time it wasn't like that was at the ungodly hour of five in the morning when Dean's eyes met him. A glowing green that gave life to the world around him.

And so after days of deliberation and day's of Deans constant arrival and departure, Cas decided he was going to do something about it. Charlie had suggested just going up and asking him who he was getting the flowers for, but Castiel couldn't imagine doing that. He knew he would stutter of his words and if Dean wasn't into guys... Well, he would scare him off forever, and Cas wanted Dean in his life even it was just a moment at five in the morning.

Castiel was going to bar for the first time in his life. It had become a schedule on Saturday morning for Dean to walk in after getting drunk the last night. Charlie had begged to do his outfit, He had graciously declined, knowing full well she was going to force him into some uncomfortable, revealing outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning Cas was at the shop again 4:30 in the morning tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And at five just like yesterday, he heard the jingle of the shop bells and in walked Dean. Castiel noted the bags under his eyes and the way his walk was unsteady. Though he had never gotten wildly drunk himself, Cas could see the signs clear as day.

Perhaps, he thought, these flowers were an apology of some sort as he finished up a pre-ordered bouquet of white carnations and wrapped them up placing them on the workstation in the back.

"Just a minute he called," tying it with a twist tie before walking up to the counter.

"Hello Dean," he said softly

"Hello." Dean groaned clutching his forehead.

"Another bouquet?" Castiel questioned

"Yeah, you pick," Dean muttered. Cas leaned in closer to catch his words and his breath caught a little as he stared into those brilliant eyes.

"Of course," he answered and moved away quickly. He moved to the station in the back selecting pastel pink and blue roses with some white filler. He selected the best ones carefully, Dean looked like he could use something extra. As he arranged the flowers he was sure he could feel Dean's gaze on his back, but when he turned he was staring at the counter still clutching his head. Cas stood looking at him for a moment when Dean looked upwards and his eyes connected with Cas's. It was though an electric current flowed between them and Castiel forgot how to breathe.

He didn't believe in soulmates, but God he figured this was how it would feel. It was though he was a comet pulled from orbit and he would happy to circle a planet as beautiful as this. The current was broken as Dean looked away again and Castiel stepped back embarrassed yet again.

"Here you go," he said awkwardly offering the flowers. Dean received them and there was another contact of skin sending shivers up his spine.

"What's your name?" Dean asked his voice low and rough

"Castiel-well Cas," Cas stuttered it was though he was drugged by his closeness. He could smell alcohol on his breath and he knew this was not something Dean would do when sober. But he had to restrain his urge to lean in and kiss him.

"Cas," Dean muttered and it gave him an inexplicable pleasure to hear him say his name. It was a possessiveness he had never felt before, but now there was hatred to whoever those flowers were going to. A hatred that was unwanted and unwarranted, but unrelenting nonetheless.

When he had been younger Cas had toyed with the notion of true love. After life had run its course, that fantasy had been buried beneath the sands of time. But when he gazed into those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, it resurfaced inside of him.

 _Of course, if it were true love_ , Cas thought, _then Dean wouldn't be getting flowers for someone else._

He sighed and began to work on some more preordered bouquets. Cas loved his job, he really did, but now tantalized with Dean, he wanted more. For years his schedule was get up early, eat breakfast, go to work, go home and sleep. That was it. Other had remarked on his monotonous life, Charlie in particular, but he hadn't cared, that is until now.

It seemed so pointless now. It was if the world had been plunged into a black and white landscape that melded into one picture of nothing. And the only time it wasn't like that was at the ungodly hour of five in the morning when Dean's eyes met him. A glowing green that gave life to the world around him.

And so after days of deliberation and day's of Deans constant arrival and departure, Cas decided he was going to do something about it. Charlie had suggested just going up and asking him who he was getting the flowers for, but Castiel couldn't imagine doing that. He knew he would stutter of his words and if Dean wasn't into guys... Well, he would scare him off forever, and Cas wanted Dean in his life even it was just a moment at five in the morning.

Castiel was going to bar for the first time in his life. It had become a schedule on Saturday morning for Dean to walk in after getting drunk the last night. Charlie had begged to do his outfit, He had graciously declined, knowing full well she was going to force him into some uncomfortable, revealing outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas walked into the bar resisting the urge to clamp his hands on his ears to block out the noise. Scratch that, he was resisting the urge to put in earplugs and then noseplugs and then stop breathing altogether. It smelled awful in the bar and Cas was trying not to gag. He scanned the room looking for Dean, but he didn't see him. Tentatively he took a seat at the bar his eyes flitting between the people in the room. Everything seemed overwhelming; there was so much noise. Keeping an eye on the door, Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey," the bartender called, "You want to get something." Without even looking Cas replied, "I'm good thanks." He didn't trust anything this place served. "You sure?" The bartender shook his head and turned away. Just then, Dean walked in his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Cas couldn't see his face to well in the dim lighting of the bar, but there was grief painted on that face clear as day. Cas wondered if he should call out to him, but eventually decided that that would be too awkward. Of course discovering that Cas had been stalking him basically would be worse. It turned out, Cas didn't have to make the decision as Dean sat down next to him slamming a bill on the table. "I'll have the usual," He muttered. "Sure thing," The bartender replied he looked down at Dean with resigned pity. Dean didn't seem to see him and Cas wasn't eager to start the conversation, but he mustered the courage. "Hey, Dean," he started nervously looking at Dean. Dean swiveled around, his eyes dull with sadness. "Cas?" Dean's eyes were filled with confusion, "What are you doing here? I didn't peg you for the type to come to a place like this." Dean waved his hand around and Cas winced. "Yeah, well, I figured I try it," Cas explained softly. "What?" Dean spoke loudly, "I can't hear you." "Sorry," Cas made an effort to speak louder, it felt like he was screaming. "Well, I figured I'd try it." "Oh." Dean nodded and gratefully grabbed the drink that was offered and downed it. "So why are you here," Cas spoke up. "Why does anyone come here," Dean asked dully, "To forget things." "What are you trying to forget?" "None of your business." Deans slammed the shot down on the table. "refill," He called to the bartender. Cas was silent, he hadn't realized Dean was like this; so hurt on the inside. He waited there a few moments, but when it became clear that Dean didn't want to talk with him, he left. Of course, Charlie was there waiting outside the bar like a stalker, not that he was any better. "How'd it go?" She asked cheerfully. Her smile fell as she saw Cas's expression. "How do you think it went." He scowled and got into his car turning the ignition. He was stupid to think it would go any different. When Dean arrived next morning, Cas didn't say anything and instead handed him a bouquet. He knew Dean wouldn't ask for anything in particular. Surprisingly, Dean started the conversation. "Why were you there last night?" He looked straight at Cas. His blue eyes flitted to the ground nervously. "No reason," he muttered to the floor. Cas scowled, sourly. "What's bothering you?" "Nothing," Cas growled and turned away. "Obviously something is" Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's shoulder. "Why do you care!" Cas exploded. "I don't know!" Dean responded back equally furious. "But I do care and I don't see anyone else lined up?" Dean gestured outside where the sun was still rising casting small shadows on the grass sparkling with morning dew. "Fine, but you tell me who you're getting those flowers for," Cas demanded. Dean's face fell and a mix of anger and sadness crossed his face. "Then you tell me what's bothering you?" Dean said coldly. "Yeah." "Well, I'll show you instead," and Dean beckoned walking out the door. Cas looked back at the counter as he left, he loathed to leave it unattended, but it wasn't like many people came this early to buy flowers. "Who's the girl?" Castiel asked jogging beside Dean his trench coat flapping behind him. Dean turned and gave him a small, sad half-smile. "you'll see." They took turns down winding alleyways and they walked by rows of houses. Castiel wondered which one contained the person that Dean was so dedicated to bringing flowers every day to. They passed them all, the light blue one with white trim, the red one, the brown one with the green door. Until they stopped in front of a gate, the gate to the cemetery. Shocked, Castiel stopped in his tracks, it wasn't a girl after all. Dean, however, kept going opening the gate with an earsplitting squeal. Cas followed slower this time and when Dean knelt to the ground laying the new bouquet that Cas had made that very morning next to the grave removing the ones from yesterday. "I'm-I'm so sorry," Cas started unsure of what to say. "Her name was Lisa," he said choked up, "And I loved her so much." Cas put a tentative hand on Dean's shoulder, already feeling guilty for his jealousy that he had harbored earlier. Cas was surprised when Dean's hand found Cas's on his shoulder. He wanted to move, but the hand pressed firmly. "Now you tell me what's bothering you," Cas swallowed. "Dean, I -uh, well" "Just spit it out," Dean groaned. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme," Cas spoke at the speed of a bullet train his face turning bright red. He closed his eyes turning away. Why did he have to say this now of all times? Dean was grieving! "What?" Dean questioned looking up at Cas. "What did you say?" "I asked if you would like to go out with me," Cas forced out the words and cringed, the fingernails of his free hand digging into his skin. Dean looked up at Cas, "Seriously?" "Yeah," Cas bit his lip nervously. "Well," Dean smiled up at him, "You just beat me to my second question," "What?!" Cas was shocked and looked upward, confused. "Let me rephrase it," Dean smiled, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" "Aren't you grieving," Cas mentally slapped himself, how insensitive could he be. "It's been years," Dean explained, "These two weeks were when I decided to woo her with flowers and I guess I was just trying to keep it alive."Dean walked closer, "Little did I know I'd be wooing someone else," Dean winked seductively and Cas turned away. They left the graveyard, their hands intertwined fingers touching fingers. Cas hurried back to the flower shop and Dean said his goodbyes. Cas was chipper the rest of the day and had a stupid grin on his face the whole time. 


End file.
